Sayonara Ja Nai, Yukimura
by SanadaJoZhao
Summary: Never say goodbye, because we shall meet again someday...


Aloo minna-san^^

Tortu: (ngomel2 gaje) lu ni gimana sih, thor? Bukannya nyelesein A Brother's Mission, malah bikin fic baru... kasian readernya taoook!

Author: (balang sandal s'a'l'o')

Tortu: PLETAAK! ADAW!

Author: udah deh, lu diem aja, gak usah kebanyakan b*c*t!

Daripada lu protes, mendingan lu bersihin wc sono! Gara2 lu pake jadi mampet ntu jamban! Nih! (Author nyodorin sikat wese)

Tortu: (mau protes)

Author: (cekokin spons plus sabunnya ke mulut Tortu)

Tortu: (mete2, mutung jalani tugasny)

Betewe...  
Ni cerita wa adopsi waktu Masayuki ngirim Nobuyuki ke Tokugawa (ato apalah, wa lupa) supaya klan Sanada tetep bertahan apapun yang terjadi.

Disclaimer: wa seribu persen bukan pemilik game ini ato chara yang namany tercantum di KOEI Wiki

Enjoy^^

* * *

"Yukimura," kata Nobuyuki mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar adiknya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan kalem seperti biasa, tapi hatinya sungguh kacau, ia tidak tahu apa atau bagaimana ia harus menyampaikannya pada adik semata wayangnya. Tentang hal itu. Hal yang ayahnya sampaikan padanya beberapa jam lalu.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Enam jam yang lalu..._

_Nobuyuki dan Yukimura sedang sparing di taman belakang istana seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Masing-masing dengan tongkat kayu yang panjangnya sekitar satu setengah meter. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak kira-kira satu setengah meter dengan posisi siap menyerang. Siang itu sangat indah. Matahari bersinar terang, langit biru tak berawan, semilir angin yang menyejukkan kulit dan membawa serta kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang telah mekar, indah bukan?_

"_Siap, Yuki?" tanya sang kakak pada adiknya. Meski raut wajahnya tampak kalem seperti biasa, tapi, dari sinar matanya, terlihat dengan jelas kalau ia sangat bahagia. Tongkat kayunya ia pegang dengan dua tangan disamping tubuhnya, lalu memasang kuda-kuda._

_Sang adik juga mengikuti langkah sang kakak. "Aku selalu siap, kak." Jawabnya bersemangat. "Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita mulai," ajak Nobuyuki. "Ayo!" balas Yukimura. Tanpa basa-basi, keduanya langsung maju dari posisi masing-masing. Yang pertama menyerang adalah Nobuyuki. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke bawah, dan Yukimura berhasil menahannya dengan tongkatnya. Lalu, ia mendorong tongkatnya ke atas untuk menyingkirkan tongkat kakaknya darinya. Nobuyuki menanggapi serangan balik adiknya dengan melompat backflip dan melempar tongkatnya ke adiknya dengan harapan Yukimura bisa menangkis serangan itu, sebab, ia sudah pernah mengajarkan trik itu pada Yukimura. Dan benar saja, tepat saat tongkat yang berputar-putar itu mendekati Yukimura, Yukimura berhasil menangkisnya pada poros perputaran tongkat itu ke samping hingga tongkat itu terpental beberapa meter. Nobuyuki melihatnya. Ia puas. Kedua kakinya mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna. Meski tak ia sampaikan pujian, tapi, dari senyum samarnya saja, Yukimura tahu apa yang ada dihati kakaknya. Ia juga senang melihat senyum samar itu. Barusan adalah awal ronde kedua dari sparing mereka hari ini. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari keringat yang membasahi tubuh mereka dan napas mereka yang mulai tersengal-sengal._

_Keduanya berdiam di tempat sejenak untuk sekedar mengambil napas, lalu kembali saling menyerang. Tapi, ketika baru satu-dua langkah, seorang utusan menghampiri mereka. "Tuan Muda Nobuyuki! Tuan Muda Yukimura!" panggil utusan itu sambil masih berlari mendekati mereka. Suara utusan itu kontan membuat Nobuyuki dan Yukimura menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Keduanya kenal betul siapa utusan itu. Ia tak lain adalah Yamasaki Kagawa. Salah satu pelayan terpercaya keluarga Sanada. "Nii-san, bukannya itu Paman Yamasaki?" tanya Yukimura pada kakaknya yang baru saja kembali dari mengambil tongkatnya yang terpental lumayan jauh. "Ya, Yukimura. Ada berita apa sampai Paman Yamasaki berlari seperti dikejar setan?" balas Nobuyuki. Begitu Yamasaki sampai di depan kedua tuan mudanya, ia langsung berbaring tepar. "Se.. ben... tar... tuan... hah... hah... saya... capek... isti...rahat... dulu... hah..." katanya mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya. Napasnya ngos-ngosan, ia seperti mandi keringat saking basahnya tubuhnya oleh keringat. Yukimura tersenyum dan berjongkok disebelah abdi keluarganya itu, "Santai saja, paman. Istirahatlah dulu, baru bicara," kata Yukimura. "Ada berita penting apa dari Ayah, paman?" tanya Nobuyuki tanpa nada menuntut jawaban langsung. Yamasaki masih beristirahat, sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian, ia berdiri setengah badan dan menjawab pertanyaan tuan mudanya. "Begini, Tuan," katanya memulai, "Tuan Besar Masayuki ingin Tuan Muda Nobuyuki dan Tuan Muda Yukimura segera pulang. Beliau bilang, ingin bicara dengan Tuan Muda Nobuyuki, katanya sangat penting. Lantas, beliau memintaku untuk menjemput kalian." Jelas Yamasaki._

"_Soudesuka? Hai, wakarimasu, Yamasaki-san. Kaerimashou ne, Yukimura." Ajak Nobuyuki pada adiknya untuk pulang. Yukimura menurut saja pada kakaknya. Mereka bertiga pun pulang bersama. Jalan kaki. Karena lapangan tempat mereka berlatih masih satu daerah dengan istana mereka yang luas._

_Di Istana Ueda alias Numata..._

"_TADAIMA!" teriak Nobuyuki dan Yukimura kompak saat mereka masuk ke istana mereka. "Okaerinashai," balas kedua orang tua anak berusia 12 dan 11 tahun itu. "Bagaimana sparing kalian hari ini?" tanya sang ibu memeluk putra bungsunya. "Hari ini asik banget, bu, Nobuyuki-nii-san serius dalam melatihku, aku jadi semangat dan tertantang!" seru Yukimura bersemangat. "Hontou ni?" sang ibu tak percaya, melepas pelukannya._

"_Ya, bu, aku sengaja serius supaya Yukimura bisa naik level dan segera bisa kuajarkan teknik yang lebih tinggi." Tutur Nobuyuki setelah melepas alas kakinya dan memakai sandal rumahnya. "Dan ternyata Yukimura bisa mengikuti dengan baik. Dia cepat belajar, bu." Tambahnya memuji adiknya. "Ee.. beneran, nii-san?" tanya Yukimura tak percaya. Nobuyuki tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya, kenapa aku harus bohong, Yuki?"_

_Tanpa basa-basi, Yukimura langsung peluk kakaknya erat-erat "Gak tahu, deh. Arigatou, nii-san." Ucapnya. "Sama-sama, Yuki," balas Nobuyuki._

_Setelah mereka melepas pelukan masing-masing, sang Ibu mendekati putra bungsunya. "Nah, sekarang, kamu mandi dulu, ya. Ayahmu mau bicara dengan kakak. Ayo." Ajak ibunya. "Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kakakmu akan menyusul. Seperti biasa," tambah wanita cantik itu membelai rambut Yukimura dengan lembut. Yukimura mendesah, meski sebenarnya ia tak setuju, tapi ia tidak boleh egois. Masih ada nanti. Lagipula, hal ini penting dan harus diprioritaskan. Jadi, Yukimura menuruti ajakan ibunya dan meninggalkan kakaknya dengan sang ayah berdua di ruang tamu._

_Setelah anak bungsu dan istrinya keluar dari ruang tamu, Masayuki mengajak anaknya ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Setelah mereka di dalam, barulah perbincangan dimulai. "Ada apa, yah? Apakah ini menyangkut kondisi klan kita?" tanya Nobuyuki dengan wajah tenang pada sang ayah yang duduk satu meter di depannya. Masayuki tersenyum mendengar jawaban putranya, "Benar, Nobuyuki. Kau benar-benar pandai dalam membaca pergerakanku, nak. Aku bangga padamu." Kata Masayuki memuji. Lalu, raut wajahnya menjadi suram, "Seperti yang kau tahu, klan kita sedang dalam masalah," Masayuki memulai, "akan terjadi perang antara kedua sekutu kita, yaitu klan Takeda dan klan Tokugawa." Kalimat itu mengejutkan Nobuyuki, tapi ia enggan menunjukkannya. Masayuki sebenarnya tidak enak menyampaikan hal ini pada anaknya. Sebab, meski Nobuyuki termasuk anak diatas rata-rata, tapi ia masihlah anak-anak yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, tak tega Masayuki harus merenggut kebahagiaan masa kanak-kanak putra sulungnya itu. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Bila tidak, resiko besar harus mereka hadapi. _

"_Lalu, pihak mana yang Ayah akan pilih?" tanya Nobuyuki dengan tenang dan wajah agak dinginnya. "Bila pihak yang akan kita pilih kalah, ada kemungkinan klan kita akan lenyap. Apa yang akan Ayah lakukan untuk mengatasinya?" tanyanya lagi seolah bisa membaca pikiran ayahnya._

"_Ada satu cara agar apapun yang akan terjadi, klan kita tidak akan lenyap." Jawab Masayuki menunggu respon Nobuyuki. Tetapi putra sulungnya hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan tenang yang seolah bertanya 'apa?'_

"_Dengan memihak kedua belah pihak," jawabnya singkat sebelum berkata lebih lanjut, "Ayah akan menempatkanmu di klan Tokugawa sementara Ayah dan adikmu akan memihak klan Takeda. Dengan begitu, apapun yang terjadi, klan Sanada akan tetap bertahan." Masayuki mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan berat. "Tapi, Ayah tidak ingin memutuskan hal ini secara sepihak, Ayah tetap ingin meminta kesanggupanmu." Lanjutnya lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ayah macam apa yang tega memisahkan kedua anaknya pada usia sekecil itu. "Aku sanggup, yah. Walau bagaimanapun juga, ini tugasku sebagai putra sulung klan Sanada." Nobuyuki membungkuk, menyanggupi permintaan ayahnya. "Maafkan Ayah, Nobuyuki-,"_

"_Tidak, Ayah tidak harus minta maaf. Aku mengerti, yah. Ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kelangsungan hidup klan kita." Potong Nobuyuki dengan senyuman. "Kapan aku berangkat?"_

"_Besok,"_

_Nobuyuki membungkuk sekali lagi dan berkata sebelum bangkit berdiri, "Baik yah, aku akan beres-beres dan pamit ke Yukimura."_

_Masayuki berdiri dan memeluk putra sulungnya yang tingginya masih sebahunya itu erat-erat. "Ayah tidak tahu harus berkata apa, anakku." Ucapnya. "Ayah sungguh beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu, Nobuyuki. Kau cerdas, pengertian, dan mengutamakan tugasmu atas segalanya. Ayah bangga padamu, nak. Maaf Ayah harus memisahkanmu dengan adikmu," kata Masayuki dengan penuh penyesalan. Jika saja tak ada yang namanya perang, tentunya ia dan keluarganya bisa hidup normal dan bahagia. Dalam dekapan ayahnya, Nobuyuki membalas, "Sudah kubilang Ayah tak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu ini yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita."_

* * *

"Nii-san? Nii-san?" suara dan tepukan sang adik ke bahunya membangunkan Nobuyuki dari lamunannya. _"Doushite?"_

Nobuyuki mengembalikan fokusnya ke dunia nyata. Di depannya, Yukimura dengan balutan kimono merah favoritnya menarik lengannya, mengajak Nobuyuki masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk diatas kasurnya. "Tadi Ayah bicara apa sama nii-san? Kok muka Nobuyuki-nii-san suram?" tanya Yukimura dengan wajah polosnya.

Nobuyuki menarik napas panjang dan mulai menceritakan apa yang ia dan ayahnya bicarakan. Sepanjang Nobuyuki berbicara, Yukimura hanya diam mendengarkan kakaknya, meski ia menangis, dan sesekali menyeka air mata, tapi ia tetap diam, baru setelah Nobuyuki selesai, ia menyampaikan responnya. Ia memeluk Nobuyuki erat-erat sambil menangis. Ia sedih karena harus berpisah dengan satu-satunya kakak yang sangat ia miliki dan ia sayangi. Selama ini, ia dan Nobuyuki selalu bersama dan tak pernah berpisah. Kecuali saat Nobuyuki berlatih dengan sang ayah atau dengan salah satu samurai klan Sanada. Saat ia takut, ia selalu menghampiri Nobuyuki. Hanya sang kakak yang selalu disisinya, yang siap mendengar keluh kesah atau melayani permintaannya. "Kalau Nobuyuki-nii-san pergi, pada siapa aku harus bersandar?" tanyanya dalam dekapan sang kakak, masih dalam isak tangis. Nobuyuki menenangkan adiknya, "Jangan cemas, Yukimura." Katanya mengusap-usap punggung adiknya. "Meski kita berpisah, tapi, hati kita selalu bersama," Nobuyuki melepas pelukannya dan mendorong perlahan bahu adiknya agar ia bisa menatap matanya. Mata merah dan sedikit bengkak Yukimura karena menangis cukup lama. "Ingat itu."

Yukimura menghentikan tangisnya dan menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya. "Ya, kak," jawabnya mengangguk. Nobuyuki tersenyum dan mengobrak-abrik rambut coklat adiknya, "Nah, itu baru adikku," ujarnya senang. "Aaahh, nii-san!" protes Yukimura merapikan kembali rambutnya. Nobuyuki mengambil sebuah benda dari lengan dalam kimononya dan memberikannya ke Yukimura. "Ini, coba kau pakai,"

"Apa ini, kak?"

"Bukalah,"

Yukimura membuka kain itu dan mendapati sebuah _hachimaki_ merah dengan gambar enam koin ditengah-tengahnya. Yukimura tahu benar gambar apa itu. Enam koin adalah lambang klan Sanada. "Gimana? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Nobuyuki. "Nii-san..." Yukimura menyentuh permukaan kain itu. Kainnya bertekstur seperti handuk, namun lebih lembut. Lambang koinnya dijahit dengan benang emas dengan sangat teliti seperti penjahit profesional. "Nii-san membuatnya sendiri?" tanyanya tak percaya, menatap mata kakaknya.

Nobuyuki menangguk. "Aku lebih suka memberi dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri," terangnya.

Yukimura beranjak memeluk kakaknya tanpa melepas _hachimaki_ itu dari genggamannya. "Aku sangat menyukainya, nii-san! _Arigatou gozaimasu! Hachimaki _ini akan kupakai setiap saat dengan bangga!_"_ Hatinya sungguh bahagia. Melihat dari hasil akhirnya, kakaknya pasti bekerja sangat keras untuk menghasilkan hasil sebagus itu. "Coba kau pakai," pinta Nobuyuki.

Yukimura mengikatkan kain itu ke kepalanya dengan kencang seakan tak ingin dilepaskan. Nobuyuki tersenyum puas. Tak sia-sia hasil kerja kerasnya selama sebulan penuh. "Cocok sekali, Yukimura. Kau pantas mengenakannya," komentarnya kembali mengacak-acak rambut Yukimura.

"Terima kasih, nii-san,"

Nobuyuki menengok ke luar jendela, melihat langit malam yang sangat pekat, pertanda sudah larut malam. "Sudah larut, ayo tidur, Yukimura, besok kau bisa kesiangan," kata Nobuyuki menasehati. Ia pun beranjak berdiri dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi dihentikkan oleh lengan Yukimura yang memegangi tangannya. "Jangan pergi, kak. Ini kali terakhir kita bersama. Temani aku tidur, nii-san," pinta Yukimura. Nobuyuki memahami perasaan adiknya, jadi, ia membatalkan niatnya tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Bahkan, saat berbaring tidur, Yukimura tak ingin lepas dari kakaknya. Kedua lengannya terus mengunci tubuh Nobuyuki. Sambil mengusap-usap kepala adiknya, Nobuyuki berkata, "Ingatlah, Yukimura, ini bukan perpisahan, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji,"

* * *

Thank you for reading^^

Reviewnya ya...

Terserah mo jelek mo baik yang penting kasih repiuw

Kalo mo usul boleh apa aja boleh

mo bakar wa juga boleh^^ (?)

Eniwei, ini (kayaknya) update terakhir wa  
Soalnya senin depan wa uas gasal sampe tanggal 8

Oke...?

tengkyu

Si yu neks apdet!


End file.
